Heime Rosa
by Priscillie
Summary: The story of Neah and Mana entering into the world of Noah and exorcists, experienced by Allen. After Mana awoke from his coma, the brothers were sent to live with their uncle in the wealthy Household of Campbell. There they would meet the mysterious Earl of Campbell, his twisted daughter, their flamboyant uncle, and the strange dark family in which they would become part of.
1. SECRET GARDEN

**NOTE: Hello, this is the revised version of chapter one. I decided the change the name to Secret Garden, the reason will come out later as to why. Anyway please enjoy, and please, if you could spare the time, contribute a review. Any comments and suggestions will be most welcome. Thank you. **

* * *

**Secret Garden**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_A rose, as fair as ever saw the North,  
Grew in a little garden all alone;  
A sweeter flower did Nature ne'er put forth,  
Nor fairer garden yet was never known:  
The maidens danced about it morn and noon,  
And learned bards of it their ditties made;  
The nimble fairies by the pale-faced moon  
Water'd the root and kiss'd her pretty shade._

**-****William Browne**

Sunlight streamed forth, showering the glistening garden in a crystalline sheen, while small raindrops fluttered down from the dripping leaves of the willow trees. The garden appeared even more beautiful after the rain. Lime green glass glistened as they crunched gently under her polished red slippers. The girl breathed in deeply, the sweet pure scent of spring refreshed her, bringing such tranquility shivering across her skin. A sea of roses in every imaginable color surrounded her. Crimson, magenta, indigo, violet, gold… Each was like scintillating gemstones embraced by emerald leaves; each wafted an exceptional, intoxicating aroma. The girl giggled and spun around delicately, letting the currents of nature's perfume and beauty submerge her within its waves. A subtle breeze fluttered her frilly white dress, the light silky fabric spread in the wind like the opening wings of a dove.

She twirled one last time, smiling in delight. It was all so perfect and gorgeous, befitting a princess. This was her new home. This was her special rose garden. Her own secret garden... She smiled glancing contently about, then suddenly frowned. Slowly she approached one particular bush. It was lovely, like the rest, manicured consummately and embellished with fifteen cerise roses; smooth light green leaves waving, piercing thorns concealed within, however, there was just one small problem. There, at the top of the rose bush, barely visible among the greeneries, was a small white rose bud, soon to blossom. She stared at it with repelled disdain.

"…Maids." The girl uttered in a low, soft voice.

Instantly, as if out of nowhere two young women dressed uniformly in black and white gowns appeared, bowing. "Yes, My Lady." They politely inquired in unison.

Out of the corner of her eye, she swept a glance at them. "What is this?" The girl asked in a pleasant, curious voice.

The maids respectfully raised their heads slightly to regard with interest at what their mistress was questioning about. At the sight of the small trembling white rose bud their eyes grew wide and a sense of apprehension assaulted them. With pallid cheeks and faintly quivering voices, they stuttered in reply, "W-We are most a-apologetic My Lady! How could we have been so thoughtless! Please forgive us! W-We shall paint it right away!"

The exquisite little girl smiled at the maids sweetly, and then beckoned them forward towards her. They obeyed with reluctance, shuffling their steps. When they got near their Lady, one of them fell to her knees and groveled at her red slipper feet. Begging for clemency, "I have a family and children Your Highness! Please!" She sobbed. At this the other maid too fell to her knees and imitated the same process, both were shuddering in fear. The girl signed dramatically.

She looked down at the maids in a sympathetic, innocent expression. "Really just what are you guys thinking? Don't worry, all I want you to do is to paint my rose, that's all!" She laughed at the expressions of great relief displayed so blatantly on the two young woman's faces.

"I-Is that all… My Lady?"

"Of course!"

With that, the two women's bodies were sliced into shreds. Dagger shaped candles spun over their corpses, reveling. Blood splattered over the surrounding plants like a flowering fountain of rich red wine. Burgundy droplets rained down from the clear blue sky as if another spring shower, this time tinting the garden in garnet red. The petite girl tittered in a hysterical childish manner as she stared in rapture at the stunned expressions on the maids' faces, which were rolling in a pool of their own sweet fluid. Unable to suppress herself, she danced in the cherry red rain smelling like salt and iron until it finally, abruptly ceased. Licking the blood off of her slender fingers the girl skimmed her surroundings in wonder. The lovely garden had been disseminated with scarlet splatters and blotches, or had been wholly tainted in a dark, pretty, velvety red.

Oh, of course, there were a few pink fleshy pieces here and there, some hair, sliced drenched clothing, a eyeball rolling… She gently kicked that away. A little chaotic, but it wouldn't matter, she'll just politely ask the other maids to clean it up. Then her garden would be impeccable again, just like the enchanted rose orchard of a beautiful enchantress. The girl smiled merrily, but for now she wanted to enjoy such an extraordinary vista, this masterpiece deserved to be acclaimed. Skipping over towards that particular bush again, which had so, caught her interest, she glanced up at that tiny white rose bud, except that it is no longer white at all, it was dripping red. Standing on her tippy toes, the girl fondly kissed the rose bud. "Now you are just as beautiful." She whispered.

"What a twisted little monster you are." A voice sneered.

She whirled around, scarlet-white skirt swilling, spraying claret droplets. Blood trickling candles as sharp as needlepoints rose menacingly as she narrowed her eyes at the intruder to her _private _garden.

"What do you want? You're not welcome here." The girl stated impassively with half lidded eyes.

"Now, now. What's with the manners? You've been here long enough to know how to act properly, don't you? Or should we continue with the lady lessons?" The man teased lightly. He was leaning casually on the white marble terrace over looking the colorful garden. The man was dressed in sleek black; an especially tailored and modish suit displayed his sculptured figure strikingly. His thick, dark wavy hair was combed back in a lose ponytail tied by a black trailing ribbon. Eyes flickering gold glanced down in amusement at the glowering little girl drenched in crimson. She glared up at him with animosity. "Road, you better get cleaned up before dinner. If anyone sees you like this…" He broke off chuckling. "Be glad the others are absent."

The girl, Road, was annoyed, and sends several of her candles whipping towards the handsome man on top of the terrace. He avoided them easily, all the while mischievously teasing her for her inelegant actions. "What a barbaric, violent gorilla princess you are!" He admonished. Road growing more frustrated by the minute clenched her small fists and was about to advance into an all out battle before something stopped her. "Tikki… If you're here, then, does that mean?"

The gentleman called Tikki smiled equivocally. "If you had listened instead of trying to tear me into pieces I would have informed you sooner, Earl Campbell had some business he will be tending to. Hence, I, your new temporary guardian am here to watch over our dainty little Lady." He bowed gracefully, "I am at your service _Your Highness_," the man taunted.

Road pouted for a second, she would like nothing better than to continue what she was doing, in fact she deliberated if a Noah's blood would make her roses look even more prettier. However, the girl also did not want to upset her _father_, whom she loved. Grinning mischievously Road countered, "How nice of you, although I do miss The Earl, my sweet, sweet foster father. I don't mind such a handsome servant either." She smirked. "Clean this up for me would you? Make sure no bit of guts or drop of blood (except on my roses) is left in my precious orchard when I return, after all this is no environment for a growing angelic girl!" Tikki scoffed, he was about to object flatly when Road cut him off, "If you don't, I am sure your consciousness will hunt you with unpleasant endless nightmares at night, you are such a kind person after all, am I correct?"

"Road, don't be ridiculous, you just transformed, there's no way your powers-"

"Plus~ my wonderful foster father would just hate for me to get abused at his absence, wouldn't he? Oh, I wonder what I should tell him? That Lord Tikki refused to aid me in distress and instead mocked me? But I can't possibly! I couldn't get Lord Tikki into trouble, right?" Tikki was speechless. He certainly hadn't expected the Earl's new daughter to be like this, from what he heard described of her… Why, it was completely the opposite! The newest member of the Campbell family was lethal and demonically sadistic, despite appearances.

Taking his silence as his agreement. The girl giggled and skipped towards a white gallery to her right, leaving delicate bloody footprints. "Thank you, Tikki! I look forward to having you as my new slave!" She called out cheerfully. "W-Wait!" However Road pretended not to hear him and hummed a lullaby as she left, her small form soon swallowed by the numerous white halls of the mansion. The floating candles vanished with the girl, without him noticing. Tikki sighed, rubbing his temples. Who knew baby-sitting a twelve-year-old girl could be such a tedious task? Perhaps the alternative mission would have been a more pleasant option. No wonder the Earl has hinted at something involving discipline. Releasing his head, the man inspected the bloody rose garden with passive lowered eyes, if only slightly sickened; glancing briefly at the scattered pieces of body parts and guts sprawled around in a phlegmatic manner. What an atrocious, sarcastic, and sinister child she is, he thought. Then smiled sadly as another thought hit him, she'll make a wonderful Noah.

"Well, I better do as the little Lady commands." With an exasperated sigh Tikki went off to find some better suited maids for such a task. In fact, he better replace all the maids in the mansion, it was an enigma as to why the Earl hadn't done so already considering how expendable Lady Road was toward her servants.

An intricate black butterfly fluttered above the garden, flying over the elaborate marble balcony, the weeping angels that sat on the ledge of the terrace, the grand white hall, and ultimately, it landed softly on the shoulder of the young man strolling briskly across the gleaming marble. Tikki stopped. Aroused from his contemplations by the arrival of the insect, he glanced towards it in pleasant surprise.

"Hello Teeze, do you have some news for me?" Tikki asked, smiling. He held out his hand, and the butterfly leaped lightly onto his index finger, regarding its master with sparkling obsidian orbs. Rapidly the butterfly's glossy wings twisted and folded, while the thin body curled. Before long, a black folded envelope lay unopened in the man's palm.

Interested, Tikki prayed open the envelope and took out the white, crumbled letter folded within. Straightening it, he began to read-

_Dear Lord Joido of The Great Family of Campbell,_

_Although you may not have been acquainted with me previously, we are related through matrimonial connections. Please forgive me for my arbitrariness and selfish irrationality, but I must solemn request a desperate favor of you…_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**  
_


	2. BLISSFUL NOTHING

**NOTE:**

**Hello, here is chapter two. I would like for everyone reading this to please make a quick review as to how I can improve. I understand that the plot is a bit vague right now but it'll become more clear. Please do review. Only thanks to someone's review did I decide to create this new chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

**Blissful Nothing**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Nightmares sneaking in my bed_  
_Living life over in my head_  
_Causing all the fear to come back alive_  
_Bringing back memories with such drive_  
_In them, someone always after me_  
_Why can't they let me go and let me be free_  
_Afraid to go to sleep at night_  
_They will start and cause such fright_  
_The nightmares just won't go away_  
_In my sleep they still betray_  
_Feelings that are buried deep down_  
_When I go to sleep they come around_

**-Donna Nimmo**

* * *

Piercing light seeped in between his eyes lids. He winced, trying to adjust. Around him he could hear the soft, clandestine whispers of grass as breaths of air swept pass, as if intending to hush the soothing sound. The scent of earth filled his nostrils, and as he clenched his fists he could feel the soft, moist earth slipping in between his fingertips. Allen blinked, snapping open his silvery eyes. They gleamed like grey crystals as he turned his head to examine his surroundings. It appeared that he was lying on the ground and surrounded by tall green stalks of wild grasses. He glanced up to find himself watching a depthless azure prairie sky dotted by fluffy wisps of clouds drifting lazily across the wide expanse. Wind stroked his cheek gently, lifting slender strands of dark chocolate hair.

Allen closed his eyes. Everything was so soothing and beautiful, time settled still. The moment felt like freedom as all his worries were drowned out by the shifting whispers of the grass.

A voice. Someone shouting, shattering the pure serenity…

Who was it?

Reluctantly, Allen opened his eyes, glancing about in both curiosity and confusion. His body tensed, time broke away from its frozen trance.

"Neah? Neah!" A boy's voice called out, there was no concern laced with the words, only a slight sense of exasperation.

For some unknown urge Allen wanted to ignore the voice and continue to enjoy his peace, he relaxed, and was about to close his eyes once more when the sound of approaching footsteps and crushed grass altered him. He signed.

A boy suddenly appeared directly before him, his small face staring disapprovingly down at Allen. The boy was around twelve years old, with soft ivory cheeks, big wide brown eyes, dark curly locks that trailed to his shoulders, and a below adequate height for a boy of his age. He was wearing a rather plain white shirt and brown worn out trousers. His feet were bare, like, as Allen quickly noticed, his own. "Hello Mana." He greeted, his mouth moving on its own. Yet, he didn't feel surprised in the least at addressing the boy as "Mana", he was Mana, a younger version of course, but those warm eyes were still the same.

Boy Mana sighed and sat down beside Allen's head. "Neah…" He began, eyes taking on a pained, distant look. Allen didn't like that look, so he tried distracting Mana from his troubling thoughts. "Nice weather isn't it?" The words slipped from his mouth naturally. Mana glanced up at the sky, the slight frown dissipating as it transformed into a façade of open happiness, "Yes. It's beautiful, and so peaceful too…" Mana smiled. Allen smiled in reply as both stared up at the sky in silent contemplation, lost in thoughts of pleasant nothingness.

Time trickled pass gradually. Finally, Mana glanced down at his brother. "I know that you don't want to go but… We've got to Neah, you know that ever since… Father died, mother alone can't support us anymore…" Mana's face turned into a grimace, he picked up a few dead strands of grass and began twiddling with them in his fingers.

"I know." Allen replied absentmindedly. "But… That doesn't mean I have to like it."

The older boy peered down at Allen, brown eyes meeting silver ones. Within them, shown sympathy and sadness. Allen looked away.

"We'll still be able to visit mother four times a year, it won't be too bad Neah." Mana comforted, throwing the broken strands of grass away as he patted Allen's head. Immediately, Allen relaxed, he breathed in deeply the earthy aroma of his surroundings. Forcing a smile onto his face, he looked at Mana. "Yhea."

"Oh come on, I heard uncle Tikki is actually involved with nobility, and is some sort of lord. Isn't that wonderful? We'll be able to attend real schools!" Mana exclaimed, jubilant at the thought. He had always dreamed of being a scholar one day and be selected to study at the famous Oxford University, however due to their family's unfortunate circumstances his dreams were slowly dilapidated, but now Allen could detect a spark of hope in Mana's eyes. "School. Perfect." Allen replied dryly.

His older brother laughed. "You are a person with no hopes or dreams Neah."

"I object. I do have a dream; I am going to become a pianist."

"Un-Hun. Right. I can see that happening."

"What? You don't believe me Mana?"

"Neah, you've never even seen a piano before, much less play one."

"I have!" Allen insisted.

"Where?" Mana questioned, curious as to where his little brother could have laid eyes on such an expensive musical instrument in the small countryside town, which they lived.

"…I-In my dreams…" Allen said in a barely audible voice, blushing slightly.

Mana barked with laughter, hands clutching his stomach. Allen sat up and tackled his older brother. The two boys rolled in the grass, among the green stalks, playfully shoving and punching each other. Eventually they laid side by side, exhausted.

They watched the sky silently, committing the picturesque scenery and sweet happiness into memory.

"Mana… Why won't mother come with us?" Allen asked, breathless.

A pause.

"She doesn't want to leave the house she lived together with father… That's all." Mana replied slowly.

"…I see."

The older boy shifted his head until he was looking straight at Allen. Smiling, Mana took his younger brother's hand in his.

"Don't worry Neah, I'll take care of you." Mana promised heartily.

A feeling of protection and security flowed through his veins as Allen heard those simple words, he didn't show it, but instead scoffed at his brother's promise. With a mischievous smirk he teased, "Big words for someone who can't even reach his younger brother's height."

"We'll see about that!" With that Mana made a grab for Allen's arm.

Allen darted away, predicting Mana's intentions, and before Mana could stop him he leapt up and started running across the field of waving grass laughing without a care in the world as the wind ruffled his hair. Mana chased after him, laughing as well. Their laughter danced with the song of the wind, ringing across the prairies, echoing sounds of their blissful ecstasy.

* * *

_Pain and screams spilt the cold night air. Desperate tears streamed down her grimy face as she rushed forwards, gasping, wheezing, her lungs felt like exploding any second. Every part of her thin, ragged body was lanced with pain, hideous dark bruises dotted over her skin, cuts and scars embellished every visible surface, including her small face and palms. The skinny girl's legs pumped hard to propel her forward despite the lagging exhaustion and despair dragging her down. She was bleeding; her arm was sliced, leaking red fluid in unstoppable amounts. Despite this, she sprinted through the dead forest never glancing back. Ignoring the sharp-knotted branches cutting her to ribbons, the countless thorns digging into her raw scraped feet, the obscure, desolate route before her. _

_All that the girl wanted to do was to curl into a trembling ball and weep, to let them kill her if so be it. Life had always been a cage, enclosing her in suffocating angst. However, she can't do that. She won't allow it. If it had been before, then maybe yes, death would have been the more appealing option, but now she had hope. After tasting such sweetness for the first time in her life, Road could not let go, she will believe in this hope. She had to. He was all she had left. Grinding her teeth together, the small girl wiped away her tears with her good arm, eyes flaring fiercely with renewed determination. She will survive, no matter what it takes. The unkempt figure in front of her turned towards her slowly, numb with fatigue. _

_"R-Road. Just a little more, we can do it." He urged, taking her hand in his as they stumbled forwards. _

_The little girl glanced at her companion with concern; blood dripped down from his drenched bangs and trailed down his pale cheeks like bloody tears. His body was at least as beaten and battered as hers, plus the layers of deeply bitten whip wounds crisscrossing his back, it was a wonder that the boy hadn't collapsed already. However, what worried her most was the daze in his eyes, reflecting something she couldn't quite discern. Road was scared. The pain. The panic. Everything was becoming an insane whirl in her head that she was suffocating in. _

_"A-are you alrigh-" An earsplitting human scream interrupted her. Sounding closer than the last. Involuntarily, Road shivered in fear. He squeezed her hand encouragingly, and smiled fleetingly at her. A soft, reassuring smile that made the girl wished she had the leisure and time to cry. She faltered as she stubbed her toe on a broken tree root. Wincing in agony, she was about to fall, the sudden stop having drained her rush of adrenaline, but the boy beside her held her up. Straining with effort, he pulled her along, regardless of the tension on his own body. Dimly, Road was aware that the last wounds on his back had cracked open. Bleeding. Always bleeding. _

_Screeches trailed behind them, along with the thundering racket of crashing footsteps, banging steel, enraged, bellowing voices, and the roaring of ravenous flames. As they ran, passing skeletal twisted trees, racing through creeks, slipping on jagged stone and roots. The clamors seem to bleach away from her awareness, until all Road could hear was the viscous breathing of her companion and the rapid pounding of her own heart. Time seemed to be frozen yet racing away at a speed she could never hope to grasp. _

_Dogs, barking, snarling... The yelling of men… The unsettling noise of metal screeching against metal… The horrible shrieks of anguish and torment…_

_"Road." The boy whispered before collapsing. Breaking from her numbness, Road rushed forward towards the boy, kneeling beside him in anxiety, her quivering hands lifted the boy's head from the ground and laid it on her knees. _

_The boy was deathly pale under his coat of filth and bruises. One of his eyes was swollen shut, his lips were cracked dry and bleeding, his face bearing dozens of raw inflamed scars. Blood saturated her frayed dirty sack in seconds, tainting it in crimson red. Wet droplets dripped from Road and splattered downwards, mixing into the beads of blood already present. She brushed away his bangs in a gentle manner. So this was their end. At least they would be burned together. Sluggishly, his good eye fluttered open. The light blue eye fixated on the small tattered girl weeping beside him, strangled with hopelessness. _

_Many unspoken words shone in the glittering boy's eye but he managed to heave out a single command. "Run." _

_She shook her head furiously. Clenching to his arm in desperation. _

_His gaze softened, the sad smile she had become so accustomed to over the years emerged on his face. "Run Road, and don't look back. Never look back." _

_The girl being unable to control herself any longer quaked with violent sobs. She cried for him, for her, for the mercilessness of fate, for the future she dreamed of that will never arise. The shouting of approaching people separated her away from her despair. She leaned down and hugged him tightly, wishing, pretending that she would never let go. _

_"Goodbye, Road." He whispered tenderly beside her ear. She could feel his rough hand trailing down her cheek, insubstantial. _

_"Goodbye-" Before she could finish, the alarming rustling of bushes and cracking of twigs assaulted her ears. Sharp sinister growls of eagerness to kill and hunt. Road grimaced. Taking one last lingering glance at the face of the boy she loved. The girl rose to her feet and ran with what was left in her. Not strength. Determination. Nor fear. As she raced through the endless ominous woods, in her mind all she saw was a pair of blue-silvery eyes as she remembered them, bright and full of life. _

_Road didn't look back. Not once. Not even when the screams started. Sounding ever so faintly, familiar..._

Indigo eyes snapped open and she sat up, panting forcefully. Globing down air incessantly until her head pounded. The petite girl was covered in a sheen of sweat, eyes glittering feverishly as she scanned her surroundings with fervor bordering on to insanity. She was wearing a rose pink silken night dress, sitting upon a vast four-poster bed adorned with layers of silks and rich clothe, all dyed in various shades of violet. Transparent golden silks curtained around the large bed, wavering at the slightest breath of wind. Darkness swarmed around her, impenetrable and stagnant. Silently, the girl fisted the silks beneath her, crumbling the smooth sheets. Her labored breathing had gradually subdued, she closed her eyes, trying to steady her thundering heart. Without realizing what she was doing, her body had curled up into a tight ball, her thin arms wrapped around her knees. Road couldn't stop trembling.

Something wet and moist glided down her cheek; the girl wiped it away in abhorrence. Why was she acting so disgracefully pathetic? She was a Noah now, not some pitiful weakling sub-human! Road felt disgusted with herself. The memory of those candor eyes brushed briefly across her mind. She growled with indignation. Those reminiscences did not belong to the Noah of Dreams, they belonged to a wretched human girl who could do nothing but run away.

Road loathed that human girl.

That's why she killed her.

Ivory skin faded into ashen grey, lavender eyes into molten gold, her silky dark hair stiffened into spikes, and soon seven engraved crosses flared on her forehead. Troubling memories slicked as if there had never been. The Noah of Dreams relaxed from her uncomfortable position and yawned with boredom. She smiled, skipping off the bed Road walked towards the large open glass door. Slipping outside, the girl was embraced by the cool night air. Road signed in pleasure and leaned on the balcony, eyes surveying over the captivating midnight landscape. Her balcony overlooked a lone lake and a grassy meadow overflowing with wild flowers. Pale moonlight bathed the lake in shimmering silver shades while the meadow remained dark and enigmatic.

Closing her eyes again, the Noah of Dreams hummed a soft lullaby to herself. As for the lyrics accompanying the tune, she had but long forgotten.

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS.**


End file.
